Kimi koi limit
by Uke.san
Summary: Mío es la mujer perfecta y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella... laralala pasen y lean, es mas interesante de lo que aparenta)?
1. Chapter 1

Kimi koi limit  
Mío es la mujer perfecta y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella... laralala pasen y lean, es mas interesante de lo que aparenta)?

N/A: este es un fic basado en el manga del mismo nombre, solo que con un poco de la cosecha de esta ociosa autora.

N/A2: a veces suelo combinar la primera persona con la tercera persona y asdfh espero que le entiendan porque si no me pegare un tiro en la cabeza (?

N/A3: Sé que debería actualizar un montón de fics (que nadie lee pero en fin) necesitaba escribir este, pero tratare de actualizar todos los demás lo antes posible.

First Límit

Todo comenzó en nuestro último año de instituto, para ser más exactas en nuestro último día de instituto. Ahí estábamos nosotras dos, en la azotea del colegio, tomando la hora del almuerzo juntas como siempre, mío estaba comiendo una dosis exageradamente grande de takoyaki y yo solo un emparedado. Éramos las únicas de todo el edificio que estábamos arriba, la razón.

Era día de invierno.

Y justo junto a mí, sentada en una especie de escalón y recargando su espalda contra la reja de protección de aquel edificio estaba Akiyama Mio la chica estaba por llevarse un takoyaki a la boca. Yo solo la observaba, ella es guapa, elegante, divertida y segura de sí misma. Mío es la mujer perfecta.

Y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella.

La mire por un segundo para después alzar mis manos y apuntar con una mi emparedado al cielo.

-He tomado una decisión- dije con toda la seriedad posible, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como volteabas a verme y te llevabas otro takoyaki a la boca, sonreí y con toda la seguridad que tenía en ese momento solté- si te vas a la universidad de Tokio , yo también voy!

La peli negra que en ese momento tenía sus piernas cruzadas y un bocado de tako en la boca alzo una ceja, sonrio, espero el momento justo para hablar y entonces suspiro.

-Ritsu, ¿Qué vas a conseguir mudándote? Es mas ¿no acababas de conseguir trabajo?- su voz salió tranquila, como restándole importancia al asunto, o mejor dicho, como tratando de cambiar la decisión que había tomado hace unos segundos.

-eso no importa! No puedo soportar la idea de separe de ti!- me puse de pie mientras empezaba a lloriquear , a veces Mio no pensaba en cómo era que me sentía yo, pero realmente no es que no lo pensara, sino que no tenía idea.

Y fue por eso que no pude evitarlo, puse toda la carne en el asador y se lo confesé.

Yo le dije que la amaba.

-me has gustado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo!

-¿Hug?- de nuevo esa expresión tan usual en ella, bueno si es que se le puede llamar asi porque su cara era como una carta de póker, seria e indescifrable.

-Mio, no estoy bromeando, de verdad me gustas!- mi cara estaba roja y mi ceño fruncido.

-….- un bocado más de takoyaki a la boca, un suspiro mientras comía y finalmente una oración-Asi que…-que claro no deje terminar.

-quieres que salgamos juntas?-pregunte tratando de controlar mi emoción- y que nos besemos y nos abracemos?-pregunte ahora abrazándome a mí misma y dando besitos al aire.

Su respuesta, no fue la que esperaba.

Mio soltó una risita y se acomodó el cabello con una mano, incluso cuando hacia eso era tan perfecta.

-¿de que estas hablando Ritsu? Eso no va a pasar.

Y asi de un modo tan simple ella me rechazo, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme cuando me lo decía, ese día después de la graduación y de sermonearme que a partir de ahora hiciera las cosas bien y no le causara problemas a los demás, después de decirme que ella ya no iba a estar más ahí para mí porque se mudaba a Tokio la siguiente primavera, me dio un gran abrazo y se fue.

Y cuando ese día llego, Mio no había cambiado de opinión, durante todo este tiempo había seguido con la misma actitud y ahora ella se iba a Tokio con un inalcanzable boleto de tres mil yenes.

"tren exprés con destino a Tokio, salida por la vía tres"

-llámame cuando quieras Ritsu , viviré sola, asi que también podrías ir y visitarme- una de esas sonrisas que me atrevería a decir solo me daba a mí se colocó en su rostro, se acomodó bien el bolso que llevaba en el hombro y subió el cierre de su gabardina, ahora Mío, se veía realmente como toda una universitaria, dispuesta a seguir adelante, dispuesta a dejar atrás lo que ya no necesitaba, y ahí, en esa última categoría es donde yo entraba.

Asentí un par de veces con la cabeza, me compuse la bufanda que ella me había regalado hace no mucho y acomodandome la diadema suspire, devolviéndole la sonrisa, que a mi parecer fue un poco forzada, y que al parecer de Mio, también lo fue.

-estarás bien sin mi idiota- se acercó rápidamente para palmearme la cabeza un par de veces-tampoco es como si fuéramos a dejar de ser las mejores amigas Ritsu .

Si, ella tenía razón, yo nunca iba a dejar de ser eso.

Su mejor amiga.

"no voy a llorar" fue lo que pensé en ese entonces, justo cuando la veía subirse a ese tren, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron enfrente suyo, justo cuando ella me decía adiós…

Después de eso regrese a casa y me tumbe en la cama, supongo que eso fue todo.

Asi comenzó y termino mi corta vida amorosa, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

/

Suspire mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, no estaba muy segura si esa chica iba estar bien sin mí, pero aun asi, tenía que hacer esto, por las dos… porque yo sabía que ella me amaba, y yo.

Yo no podía permitir que algo tan egoísta siguiera sucediendo entre nosotras no era por lo que ella sentía, era por lo que yo quería todo era porque yo soy demasiado egoísta... Pero aun asi me podía ir tranquila porque ella sabía que yo la quería, después de todo esa chica energética y alegre, que siempre me causaba problemas, era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Y eso es lo que siempre íbamos a ser… mejores amigas.

/

Después de que Mio se marchara los dias pasaron unos tras otros, como si de una película se tratara…

La puerta de aquel departamento se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello Rubio , vestía una sudadera roja y unos jeans simples, su sonrisa dejaba ver que había estado esperando todo este tiempo para poder regresar.

-Hey, ricchan, volví!

-bienvenida a casa mugi-san!- me avente a ella y le di un gran abrazo como acostumbraba a hacer.- ¿hoy terminaste las clases antes? Qué bien!

-sí y además tampoco me toca trabajar- la castaña respondió al abrazo sonrojándose un poco- oye ricchan … esto parece un basurero!- se quejó la chica con cara de pocos amigos, separando a la pequeña de ojos miel de ella pero sin romper el contacto por completo.

La habitación definitivamente era un desastre, había basura por doquier y el desorden era increíblemente notorio.

-ah lo siento mucho- me disculpe

-podrías intentar limpiar lo que usas de vez en cuando?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de mí y se quitaba su sudadera para colgarla en una especie de perchero-que estuviste haciendo hoy?

-ah pues jugué un rato a la consola, leí algunos mangas y comí papas fritas- mencione mientras enumeraba las acciones con mis dedos –ah y…

No pude seguir hablando por que fui interrumpida por mugi-san.

-basta, no sigas, si es lo que haces todos los dias-suspiro-no quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero ahora ya hace un tiempo que te mudaste a Tokio conmigo no? no crees que ya es hora de que….-

Ritsu no la dejo terminar, ya que ella, quien había sido interrumpida momentos antes, decidió terminar su oración.

-te he estado esperando todo el día…mugi-san~- apenas y termino de decir la frase ya se encontraba abrazando a mugi por la espalda, por un momento pudo sentir a la chica tensarse ante su abrazo, pero después de unos momentos esta se relajó.

-ricchan …-susurro

Hace medio año que empecé a salir con mugi-san, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad. Actualmente ella asiste a la universidad de Tokio… cuando vine a Tokio, yo vagaba sin rumbo, estaba en un estado de shock, pero fue ella quien me encontró y me saco de ese aturdimiento.

Por alguna razón ahora mugi-san esta frente a mí, tomando mi mentón y alzándolo suavemente para después darme un beso…

"Mio" juro que en ese momento yo no pensé en ella agrede, simplemente su nombre se abrió paso entre mi subconsciente hasta llegar a mis pensamientos…pero ahora eso ya no importa, ella ya no importa, porque he llegado a encontrar a alguien que de verdad me ama.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos sin romper el beso y , en un instante ya estábamos sobre la cama, ella encima de mí, pude sentir como su mano se colaba por debajo de mi blusa y en un instante alzaba mi sujetador y empezaba a acariciar uno de mis pechos.

-que linda eres –susurro para después hacer un recorrido por mi abdomen con su lengua hasta llegar a mi intimidad, presiono con un dedo por encima de mis bragas y al siguiente momento, ya las había retirado. Podía sentir como mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, mugi-san realmente tenía mucha experiencia y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax… justo cuando llego a mí… yo, grite su nombre

-Mi-mio

Mugi se detuvo observando a la chica enfrente de ella… esta no era la primera vez, se puso de pie para dirigirse al armario y tomar la mochila de Ritsu con sus cosas… espero a que la pequeña se compusiera la vestimenta y después de verla, la saco de su apartamento.

-no es lo que parece mugi-san

-es exactamente lo que parece, no es la primera vez, se te ha escapado su nombre más de una vez Ritsu ¿acaso no has podido superar lo de esa tal Mio?- su ceño estaba fruncido, realmente estaba molesta, realmente Ritsu no sabía si el rojo de su rostro era por la situación en la que se encontraban antes o por el coraje.

-Lo hice inconscientemente, no te pongas asi!

-como sea… ahora que estamos con esto, te diré algo, solo soy una estudiante asi que necesito que seas independiente y empieces a cuidarte tu solita, está empezando a suponer un problema el que te la pases aquí todo el día de vaga…lo siento Ritsu pero es que ya no puedo más… he llegado a mi limite!

Y dicho esto… me cerró la puerta en mi cara. Y asi fue como termine caminado por esta avenida solo con tres cientos yenes y una mochila con mis pertenencias… pero mi suerte no podía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario, un gran ventarrón decidió hacerme una jugarreta y se llevó mis últimos billetes con él, justo por un puente.

-Ah, no jodas!- gritonee mientras me paraba en el barandal para tratar de alcanzar aunque sea un billete

-eh señorita no cometa una estupidez, piénselo un poco antes!- un hombre que por su aspecto era un indigente me tomo por la cintura y me alejo del puente. Después de que le explique que en realidad solo estaba tratando de alcanzar mi dinero y que me había quedado sin hogar me llevo debajo del puente y me dio una de sus cajas de cartón para pasar la noche, era una persona muy agradable en realidad. Me dijo que me pensara mejor las cosas y que mañana sería un nuevo día. Y ahora estaba yo, una chica de flequillo rebelde y unos jeans metida en una caja pensando sobre mugi-san y el daño que le había hecho, ella me gustaba de verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué se me escapo su nombre?

"Mio" ¿acaso era estúpida? Saque mi celular y mire la bandeja de entrada, todos los mensajes que Mio me había mandado…. Yo no había respondido ninguno, mire cada uno de sus mensajes, incluso después de todo, ella no había cambiado su actitud conmigo, la manera de mandarme mensajes de vez en cuando, sus invitaciones a pasar la noche.

-ah rayos… ella es agua pasada, ahora estoy con mugi-san! Mi novia es mugi-san!- se palmeo un par de veces la cara y después suspiro.- bien, está decidido mañana le pediré disculpas a mugi-san.

Y asi fue como al día siguiente fui en busca de mugi-san, pero por alguna razón no estaba en casa y termine esperándola afuera de su universidad…todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que ella apareció.

-No sabes cuánto me reí.

-eh? Pero todo eso que cuentan, de verdad es cierto?- esa voz… esa voz me hizo voltear, y justo cuando paso junto a mí , no pude evitar decir su nombre

-Mio…-afortunadamente, antes de que ella alcanzara a reaccionar y volteara hacia mí, yo me escondí detrás de un bote de basura.

/

Voltee solo porque me pareció escuchar mi nombre y por qué me pareció ver a alguien conocido

-que pasa mio-san?

-nada…- me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar con mi compañera de clases, vivíamos cerca por eso, siempre regresábamos juntas

"juraría que vi alguien idéntico a Ritsu " acaso estaba empezando a imaginar cosas?

Después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, que no la escuchaba, sabía que estaba en Tokio, le había enviado varios mensajes…pero ninguno de ellos fue contestado… siempre que le mandaba uno me la pasaba todo el día teléfono en mano, esperando una respuesta, muchas veces ni siquiera dormía bien por estar pensando en ella… pero ahora eso ya no importaba ¿o sí?

Sinceramente yo ya no lo sabía… después de que la deje en Osaka, después de que ella se me declaro, realmente yo…

Ya no entendia del todo las acciones de Ritsu … pero aun algo más importante, yo ya no entendia del todo bien mis propias acciones.

- lo siento Ritsu , no prestaba atención a lo que decías- le dije a la chica que me acompañaba, después de todo , llevaba hablando un buen rato…

-Me llamo Rin, Mio-san, por favor deje de llamarme asi.

-ah, lo siento…- le sonreí a modo de disculpa, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le llamaba por aquel nombre.

/

Cuando Salí detrás del bote de basura y pude observar a mio mejor solo pude hacer me dos preguntas "le ha crecido el pelo? Ha perdido peso?

Mio estaba incluso más hermosa que antes y mi pecho.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza…

/

Y bueh no me maten por emparejar de momento a Ritsu con mugi… habrá mucho mitsu

Lo prometo por por por …. Por mis pikachus!

Y nada espero que les haya gustado , por favor dejen sus sexys reviews

Los quiero *abrazos para todos*

Hahahha


	2. Chapter 2

Second limit

Otro día, solo otro día mas, me levante tan temprano como siempre, me di un baño y desayune, tome mis cosas para ir a la universidad, claro está, revise mi celular por si tenía algún mensaje de Ritsu, pero como siempre. Nada.

Salí a un paso tranquilo después de todo aún tenía tiempo, era temprano y la universidad no estaba lejos de donde yo vivía, en la entrada del campus me encontré con Rin , aquella chica rubia siempre era muy enérgica, siempre estaba con su gemelo, pero ahora ambos tenían horarios separados.

-Buenos dias Mio!

-Buenos dias Rin-la peli negra le dedico una sonría mientras empezaban a caminar

-Mio, terminaste la reseña?- pregunto Rin mientras se pegaba un poco más a ella.

-claro

-oh yo tuve que dedicarle toda la noche, por poco me desmayo- canturreo la rubia pegándosele ahora al brazo.

Ritsu quien las observaba desde el pilar de la entrada "camuflajeada" a su estilo, estaba apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido

-quien se cree esa para tomarse tantas confianzas con Mio?- gruño, y si las miradas mataran Rin ya no estaría caminando junto a Mio.

Voltee al sentirme un tanto observada, la compañía de Rin no me molestaba, por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver una cabellera castaña , por un instante pensé que era Ritsu , pero esa idea abandono mi cabeza al instante, no había manera de que ella estuviera aquí, porque ella ya me había olvidado.

La semana pasaba normalmente, Rin y yo hasta cierto punto pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, hubiera sido una linda semana si no sintiera que me observaban constantemente.

-Últimamente he sentido que alguien me observa – comente algo pensativa a mi compañera

-Oh quizá es un acosador , eres muy linda asi que eso sería comprensible.

Ritsu suspiro , apretando los dientes con un poco de ira, si por ella fuera saldría en ese momento y golpearía a esa rubiecilla, de igual manera, tenía que retirarse por hoy, era viernes y estaba muriendo ya…

-Ah no puede ser solo me quedan veinte yenes para sobrevivir – Ritsu se tiro de panza sobre aquel puente , su cuerpo estaba cansado , el cemento frio iba a hacer que se enfermara, tenia hambre puesto que hace ya tres dias que no comía nada- voy a morir aquí…

-señorita, si sigue diciendo eso, de verdad se va a morir- Ritsu se paró de inmediato, viendo a aquel hombre que amablemente le había dado una de sus cajas de cartón y que ahora le extendía un pan- vamos, tómalo eres muy joven y solo mírate, ya no tienes energía.

Ritsu le sonrio y tomo aquel pan agradeciéndole aquel hombre, suspiro y se sentó junto a su nuevo hogar . "gracias por la comida" murmuro antes de darle la primera mordida.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo comida, ella no la disfrutaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo el mundo se estaba esforzando a su manera, incluso el hombre que le había ayudado y , que a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a mares había vuelto a trabajar … y ella solo estaba ahí, aprovechándose de todos…

-soy una idiota- susurro mientras el llanto empezaba a hacerse presente- quizá por eso me echaron de casa… - el llanto se intensifico- no puedo seguir asi… no puedo ir y plantarme enfrente de Mio asi. Realmente soy de lo peor.- cubrió su cara con ambos brazos soltando todo el dolor que tenia acumulado, al menos , no estaba sola y la lluvia lloraba con ella.

Me sentía tan estúpida por no ir detrás de ella antes, ella era muy torpe como para acosar a alguien sin que ese alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo acosado. Era ella, tenia que ser Ritsu .

-esa torpe- murmure con un poco de enojo mientras caminaba por las calles en busca de mi amiga, estaba lloviendo, hacia frio y era casi seguro que ella estaba en algún lugar mojándose y quejándose de la vida.

Me detuve justo en la entrada de un puente al escuchar un llanto casi desesperado… fruncí el ceño. Había escuchado ese llanto antes asi que camine hacia la chica llorona que se veía a la distancia.

"En serio estoy tan encaprichada con ella…" la pequeña había tranquilizado su llanto un poco y ahora estaba ahí, metida en sus pensamientos, metida en sus propias desgracias y lamentaciones… tan sola y tan ida, que no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban y tampoco se dio cuenta de los pasos que se detenían justo junto a ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas estar ahí tirada?- interrogo Mio un poco molesta

-No lo sé… ¿Cuánto voy a tardar en arreglar esto?- Ritsu hizo una pausa mientras enderezaba la cabeza y hacia un sonido raro para después voltear rápidamente y ver a Mio , su Mio ahí parada. Su mirada seria y su sonrisa comprensiva le hacían entender que no estaba molesta. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

-Ah..Mi...o?

-Ya hace un tiempo que sabia que estabas en Tokio, Dios….¿de verdad pensaste que no te atraparía con esta especie de acoso torpe?

La peli negra cerro su sombrilla y se coloco junto a ella mientras escuchaba a Ritsu llamarla como una pequeña niña de tres años.

-¿Por que no te pusiste en contacto conmigo antes?- la oji gris se recargo en la caja de cartón como quien no quiera la cosa y suspiro, sabía que en este momento no podía ponerse a reclamarle como si fuera un novio celoso o algo asi.- Digo, pensé que tenías alguna buena razón y te deje hacer de las tuyas, pero solo estando como estas…

Inmediatamente Ritsu interrumpió, apoyo sus manos en el húmedo suelo y alzo más su cara para poder ver mejor a aquella chica.

-Pues eso es por que tu!- hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de meter la pata – es porque pensé que estarías muy ocupada con la universidad y pensé que yo solo seria una molestia.

Mio se puso de cuclillas ante Ritsu con una mirada que irradiaba cariño y un poco de tristeza , acaricio la cabeza de la chica sonriéndole cálidamente.

-desde cuando tenemos una relación en la que tenemos que reprimirnos?- pregunto, Ritsu abrio mas los ojos sorprendida mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas

-Mio…-"una relación profunda… oh dios mio, que felicidad"

"esta chica, después de todos los problemas que me causo en el colegio ahora se reprime ¿Qué pasa contigo Ritsu ?"

Los pensamientos de Mio fueron interrumpidos por un hedor insoportable, la peli negra arrujo la nariz mientras se paraba rápidamente tapándose la nariz

-Apestas!- Mio fruncio el ceño, ahora si que estaba enojada – que clase de vida has estado llevando!?

Ritsu se llevo una mano al mentón con inocencia, pensando en la respuesta un poco

-Emm… la persona con la que salia me hecho de casa y como no tenia dinero ni a donde ir, me quede a vivir un tiempo debajo de un puente.

Mio se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Acaso eres idiota!?- dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios.- en que rayos pensabas? Ah como sea, lo primero es lo primero, ven a mi departamento a darte una ducha.

-va-vale….

Una vez llegaron al departamento, Ritsu fue llevada directo al baño, donde recibió indicaciones acerca de como funcionaba el agua fría y caliente… ahora la chica estaba sentada en la tina , perdida en sus pensamientos.

"esta es la tina donde se baña Mio"

"es el baño de Mio"

"aun no me la creo, en serio de verdad esta pasando?"

-Ritsu , aquí te dejo una toalla y ropa para que…- la chica no termino de hablar ya que vio a Ritsu medio inconsciente en la tina con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.- Estas bien Ritsu ?- la chica se apresuro a incarse a la altura de Ritsu mientras esta se se sentaba.

-oh si, solo estoy un poco mareada, estoy bien

-ah pues no pararece. Has estado comiendo bien? Tienes sangre saliendo de la nariz

-ammm pues la verdad no mucho…

-pero como se te ocurre en ese estado no puedes bañarte sola!- contesto Mio quitándose su chaqueta , quedándose en una delgada blusa y se hacia una coleta. Tomo la ducha extensible y se acerco a la chica.

-ven, te ayudo a bañarte.- Mio se agacho de modo que su escote quedaba justo enfrente del rostro de Ritsu.

"esta… demasiado cerca" un sonrojo inminente adorno su cara. La chica solto un pequeño suspiro , recargándose de golpe en el pecho de Mio, sintiendo como el agua corria por su cuerpo mojado.

-hey!? Estas bien? Te mareaste otra vez?- un ligero sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Mio. La castaña no respondía.

La chica apretó uno de los puños que estaban sostenidos en el borde de la bañera.

"quiero abrazarla, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos…"

Mio la miro por unos segundos… "rayos Ritsu , con el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos y ahora me sales con esta tortura"

-Bien p, creo que es momento de que salgas de la bañera y vayas a dormir

-puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

Mio volvió a su semblante frio otra vez

-por supuesto- dijo parándose y tendiéndole una toalla, se dio la vuelta y suspiro- puedes secarte tu sola?

-si! – " Dios estoy tan contenta"

Mio se desato la coleta de una manera en la que ella solo podía hacerlo, sus movimientos tan gráciles y hasta cierto punto sensuales podrían embobar a caualquiera.

-y pensar que estabas manteniendo una relación con alguien aquí en Tokyo, nunca contestaste mis mensajes asi que no sabia nada de eso. – Mio se agacho para recoger unas cuantas cosas que había dejado caer, cuando lo hizo solto una risita un tanto frustrada.- aunque eso no importa. Los amigos no importan, primero están las parejas- sonrio mirando a Ritsu quien ya había salido de la tina y ahora le miraba al piso con un enorme sonrojo en su cara.

"eso no es cierto…. Que no importan? Eso claramente no es cierto!"

Mio abrió los ojos soprendia… Ritsu estaba llorando.

-perdona, te hice recordarlo?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros

"es por que importa , que estoy llorando asi"

-debias de querer mucho a esa persona- susurro contra su oído mientras la atraía hacia ella, abrazándola.

"No, esa no es la razón por la que estoy llorando ahora mismo"

"pero no quiero irme, no quiero decirle por que lloro!"

-No has cambiado nada Ritsu - susurro mientras la atraía mas hacia ella acariciando su cabeza

"Te amo Mio, no puedo evitarlo. Todos los sentimientos que había reprimido han aparacido de golpe. Por favor, déjame llorar mas en tu hombro, déjame disfrutar de tu bondad un poco mas"


End file.
